Her name's Kira
by AKATSUKIANDTEENWOLFLUVER
Summary: Kira,in english killer its like she was made to do something like this but what happens when she runs into the Akatsuki's hideout.How does she know Pein why doesn't Konana like her find out why if you read the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto and Kira is my OC her name is japanese for killer now the story**

Kira's POV

I smirked as I stood outside the funeral that the clan was having they** WILL** know not to mess with one final glance at the family I left the here I was now jumping tree from tree really fast.I was wondering what made become who I was today I like killing people maybe I'll meet somebody like that.I won't trust them to fast though they might try to turn on me.I stopped on a branch in a tree and looked at the was cloudy then I heard thunder approaching._I'll have to find a cave and finish my moving tommorrow.I thought._Not long after I found one I just sat there looking at the rain fall I was looking outI felt myself grow tired my eyes kept drooping after a while I let sleep take over me.

_Next morning_

I woke up to here alot of yelling I was about to sit up when I was yanked off the ground by someone.I looked up and saw a girl with blue hair and a peircing under her mouth she looked at me with a glare but I just shrugged it off.

"What are you doing here Kira?" she asked

"Well _Konan_ you should know exactly why I'm here."I replied.

She stared at me for a long time then put me down we just stood there glaring at each other watching the first kept studying me I grew tired of the staring contest and just went ahead and pulled out a kunai pulled hers out but what she didn't know was that mines extendedso when she tried to cut me I dodged it and extended it and made a cut on her was about to do a jutsu when other people just walked in it was a person with a mask on and a man with long blonde hair who could easily be mistaken for a girl.

"Um...Konan who's she?"the one with the mask asked.

"Her names Kira."Konan sneered.

"What kinda name is Kira?"he asked.

I decided to jump in right here."What do you get when you say Kira in english?"I asked in a sickly sweet some more people come in its a tall blue man with a pale person with the Sharingan.

"Konan you mind telling me who all these people are."I asked her.

She said the one with the mask is Tobi,the one that looks like a girl is Deidara,the blue one was Kisame,and the last one is Itachi.

_Itachi...I know that name I've heard it before._

"Seems like a little lamb got lost."Kisame said.

When said that I lost it I insttantly left Konan and I had him on the ground before he could even blink I keppt him down with half of my was struggling more and more until Konan said get off.I looked at her with disgust and stayed on him holding him down.

"Kira get off of him."A deeper voice said.

When I turned around I saw none other than the god himself.

_"Pein"_ The way it rolled off my tongue made me just want to kill him were he stands but I couldn't do that to there master...Or my own

_Brother_

**Okay.. that was the first chapter let me know if it was good or please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**:I** don't own it and I would like to thank LeeYumiLevi for reviewing and here's the second chapter.**

"What are you doing here Kira?"asked Pein.

"Well I was just leaving a funer-"

"What you killed another person?"he cut me off.

"Yes I killed another person and I'd appreciate if you didn't cut me off."I sneered at him

Just then more people came in one had white hair,another had red hair and looked intimidating and the last had two giant green plant looking things coming out of him.

"Who's she?the red haired one asked.

"That's Kira Sasori-sempai"Tobi said.

"What kinda name is Kira?"asked the one with the white hair.

"Again what do you get when you say Kira in english?"I replied.

"Her name means Killer."Pein said.

"Who said I asked you Pein?!"

"Hey Kira you mind backing off."Konan said

I slowly turned towards her and was about to hit her when Pein grabbed me and threw me to the other side off the knocked me out,and that's all I remembered.

_Later that day..._

I woke up sitting in an uncomfortable I opened my eyes all the way I saw that he tied me up to a chair and the ropes were burning my skin bad.

"Tell me Kira why are you here?"asked Pein.

"As if I would tell you." I growled.

"Now you really might want to tell me considering that _we_ could kill you."he said.

I didn't panic I just looked at all of them and closed my eyes and relaxed my body completely.I opened them and looked at all them before smirking.

"Now I can't do that."I said.

"Why"Tobi asked.

I looked above them and they all followed my eyes and just stared at what they saw.

"Now Pein you know good and well that I always have a backup plan." I said.

They looked back at the clone before it just turned to thin air.

"I knew that you would do something like that."Pein replied.

"How do you know her?"Deidara said.

"She's my sister a very hateful monster."He said calmly

_Monster_...It rung in my ears like a bell he knew he struck a nerve when he smirked a little bit.I calmed down before I opened my mouth.

"I am a monster a very powerful one at that I can kill any of you before you even kind of person do you know that get a thrill out of killing people but hey what are you gonna do life's hard."I said

"Can you come down from there please?"Tobi asked.

I just shrugged and made my body disappear and I appeared in front of them.

"Drop the jutsu Kira."Pein said.

"Fine I will but I want something."I replied

"Like what?"he said.

**Okay... cliff hanger let me know what's she's gonna ask REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW I get a review I'll update.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:Don't own it.**

Kira's POV

"What is it that you want Kira?"asked Pein.

"I want to be in the akatsuki."I stated.

"I don't think so."said Konan.

"Who said I asked you Konan?"I said.

Pein interuppted us before we could get into an argument.

"I don't think it would be a good idea Kira."Pein said.

"Why?I can heal people,fight back,I never miss targets so what's the problem?"I said back.

"You probably won't be able to heal that well,and you could easily get hurt."he said.

I stared at him for a long time then started to laugh when I mean laugh I mean really loud and ,I noticed he wasn't joking.

"Oh you were serious?I thought you were joking."I said between laughs.

Pein thought about it for a long time before opening his mouth.

"I suppose I could let you join,but show me your healing skills."he demanded.

I just nodded at him and walked up to stared at me and blinked like he was saying what.I just told him to break my arm but he didn't want to do it so I walked over to Itachi and asked him he just nodded his he broke my arm I didn't scream I just stared at him.I couldn't feel my arm.I put my other hand on my arm and let it turn 3 minutes my arm was healed.

"So what do you think?"I said.

"It was good now show me your fighting skills."he demanded.

"I'll fight her."Itachi said.

We walked to the center of the floor just watching made the first move and I easily were amazed at my were still going on like this he threw a kunai knife I dodged ,he got me and looked at me with sharingan.I just stared back and he started stabbing really threw them off is when I statred to dropped the genjutsu.

"Now I have scarier stuff than that in my own head."I said.

I ran at him when he was about to hit me I grabbed both of his arms and pulled them backwards and kicked his back forward.I kept doing it until his arms they did I dropped seemed impressed so I just stood back.

"Very good you will be a member."Pein said.

I was so happy when he said that I ran over and hugged him.I didn'y know what I was doing until it clicked I stopped and laughed nervously.

"I'll go heal him now."I said.

While I was healing him we were just staring at eachother.I remember him from somewhere but I don't know it was done he said thank you.I just nodded my he left he leaned down to my face and said"I'm surprised you don'tremember me Ki-Ki"

All the childhood memories came rushing back about were friends and he left now he's here again.

"I didn't forget you...Tachi."I replied but he was already out of earshot.

**Okay, there's my next chapter so review plz.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I don't own this and this chapter will just be explaining how Kira met Itachi and what happened to her.****_Italics are the flashbacks._****I won't put the whole flashback in this chapter though.**

Kira's POV

I can't beleive I saw him again he's probably mad at me,because I just left I don't want to remember that night again Pein doesn't even and I were best friends then she saw that one thing and thought the wrong thing and she hated me ever since.

"Kira can I ask you something?"Pein said.

"Sure what's up?"I replied.

"Why did you ever leave and how do you know Itachi?"he said.

As soon as those words left his mouth I instantly noticed and called my name but I couldn't responde the more he called the more attention we got soon the whole akatsuki was there.

"Well.. aren't you going to answer?"

"Yea I'll tell but don't hate me after it."I said

_flashback_

_A six year old Kira was running to the park,on her way there she bumped into a girl the girl yelled at her to go away then a boy came and told the girls to leave her were mad but left anyways._

_"Are you alright?"he said._

_"Yes I'm alright"I replied as he helped me up._

_"What's your name?"he asked._

_"My name's Kira what's yours?"I asked._

_"It's Itachi."he said_

_We were just talking about random things the whole way there and then we saw that group of girls immediately ran at Itachi pushing her out the were just throwing theirselves at him,but he didn't like it.I just looked away with my head down and sat on swing by myself.A girl with blue hair came and sat next to me.I just stared at her like she was stuck her hand out and said"My name's Konan what's yours?"_

_I shook it saying"Kira"She beamed as she said"Let's be bestfriends forever."I was really happy I nodded my head smiled at that and started sharing stories._

_End flashback_

"That's how I met Itachi and Konan."I told him"But then Konan and I went out for my 16th birthday and that's when it got bad."

_Flashback_

_Konan and I were sitting in the classroom talking about what we were going to do for my teacher walked and we stopped.I was paying attention when my brother walked all eyes went to him as he went to the teacher and told why he wanted me.I walked up to him and he just gave my a package and a card and said"Happy Birthday"I smiled and walked the girls were just asking how could someone as ugly as me be related to someone like him.I just left and cried Konan ound me and comforted we walked back in it was alot of mean things said to me._

_Time Skip_

_We were getting ready to leave tonight,we were going to the club and Konan rushed me to finish we stayed for we were coming back some older guys were outside they were grabbing on me I tried to get away but they wouldn't let go so one of them knocked me out and they raped next morning I was outside I ran home and stayed in my room all day praying school would be better._

_When I went to school,everyone was glaring hard at me when I didn't do anything.I saw Konan I smiled and waved at her,but she punched me I didn't know what I did everytime I tried to ask her she'll turn around and ignore me so I just gave up on the rest of that year I was known as "the slut"People treated me a certain way and so did day in the classroom,the teacher was talking about japanese names and he said my brother name means "God",and then he looked at me and said "Does anyone know how to say killer in japanese?"Everyone shook their heads and the teacher said then on people,walked past me and said"Killer".I tried to ignore,but everyone calling me that name was too ,when I got home I packed up all my stuff and 't turn around not at all._

_End flashback_

When they heard the real story they felt bad that something like that happened to me Konan was shocked,because she never knew the real just simply got up,and gave me a hug whispering"I'm sorry"over and over looked at me for a long motioned for me to come closer,and I did he just kissed the top of my head,and hugged feelings just rushed back to me.I pushed them away,I knew he was hiding something so I didn't say he stopped hugging me.I pulled away and wiped my Pein came over and he looked really mad I thought he was going to yell at me but he hugged me and I cried really hard on him he tried to get me quiet but I couldn' a while I calmed down and I started to fall asleep so I just went to was best sleep I had since forever.

**Okay...maybe I did put the whole flashback didn't mean to but since one of my friends want to be in my story I might give her Itachi and Kira have Sasori.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:I don't own this and I'm adding one of my favorite authors LeeyumiLevi Enjoy**

Kira's POV

Well being in the same group as Konan and Itachi has been fun since they know the real reason why I left.I'm getting strangely close with 's a really funny person when you get to know him and he's not arguing with Deidara about ,we were just sitting around quietly not saying then,we heard a small voice.

"Kirrrraaaaaa"the voice said"Kiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaa!"

Everyone looked up at me,I just shrugged at them.I got up,and looked around to see who was calling me.I saw a girl with long black hair,and purple eyes I immediately knew who it was.

"Levi!"I screamed happily.

She looked upand her face brightened up screamed my name back at me and waved me down.I jumped down and ran all the way to her tackling her to the just laughed at a while I got up,and looked at her,and couldn't help but sqealed happily,pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"What're you doing here?"I asked.

"I was looking for you.I've been looking around for a have you been?"she asked

"Come with me,I'll explain and introduce you to a few people."I told her.

She nodded her head,and we were climbing to get to the top of the mountain to get to the we got in,everyone stared at me for an explanation.

"Guys and Konan,this is my friend Levi."I told them.

They all replied"Hello",but someone had to take it out of ran up,and hugged the life out of the time he let her go she was a whole different she regained her color I introduced her to everybody.

"Levi,this is Deidara,Sasori,Pein,Kakuzu,Itachi,Tobi,Kisame,and that's Konan."I said going down the line.

Levi nodded but her eyes was fixed on one eyes were fixed right on her too.I just waved my hand at them to get their attention,but they were oblivious to my hand.I just gave up,and stood next to Sasori.

"What's their deal?He just met her,and he already likes her."I said.

"Sounds like you're jealous."Sasori looked at me while he said this

"I am not jealous I already have someone."I replied.

"Who?"he said curiously.

"I have you,and I don't need him."I said with a smile

He smiled at me and I just smiled back extremely ,Levi looks at me and waves me over.I walked over to her,and she whispered something in my ear and I couldn't beleive my ears when she said it.

**I'm done with this and I'm extremely tired sooooo... review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I don't own it I wish I did thanks to :This chapter contains major OOCness.**

Kira's POV

I can't beleive that Levi is here.I think she likes Itachi,but I'm not sure.I was about to ask her,but some dude with white hair and pink eyes came looked at me and Levi,then at Pein and said"Who the FUCK are these bitches?"I looked at him then at Levi

"Who he talking to?"I said.

"I'm talking about you two bitches."he replied back.

"WHO YOU CALLING A BITCH,BITCH?!"we both said at the same time.

"You know what...Pein who are they?"he said.

"The one with the orange hair and peircings is my sister,the one with the black hair and purple eyes is my sister's friend Levi,Hidan."Pein told him

"What kind of name is Levi?"Hidan said.

"What kind of name is Hidan?"Levi said.

He just looked at them,and turned his head asking Pein are they joining Pein told him 'Yes they are'his whole face changed,and you can tell he didn't like it.

"Well what made you join akatsuki?"Hidan asked.

"My brothers here,two of my bestfriends are here,I don't really see the problem."I said smartly.

"What made you want to be apart of it now?"he restated.

"I've been going rogue in a lot of villages..so why not?"I replied.

He looked at Levi,and glared at her to see if it was going to scare her,but it didn' nodded anwalked off.

"What was that suppose to be,un?"asked Deidara.

"You have talking hands?"Levi asked.

"Yeah go ahead and say its disgusting,un."he said

"That's awesome show me what they do."she said happily.

"You like them people always told me I'm a freak."he said.

"Yes I like them Orochimaru now that's disgusting."she replied back.

As soon as she said it,all of the akatsuki members ran to throw just laughed at them even though it was true.

"Well anyways,Kira how long have you been running?"Pein asked after he recovered.

"Ever since I was 16 when I left,I think I was meant to be alone."I said.

Tobi walked up to her,and got close to her ear and whispered,"You're a lone wolf live alone die alone,yeah."I looked at him for a long time and just pushed his face looked as if he was crazy.

"Well can we see how strong she is?"asked Itachi.

"We shall let's go."Pein said.

We were standing inside of some kind of training field.I was standing in the middle of the floor just looking around.

"Kira you will have to fight with one of the members."Pein told me.

"Okay I want Hidan."I said.

Everyone looked at me like I growed another head.I just stared at Hidan for a while then motioned him shrugged and walked over to me.

"YOU CAN DO IT KIRA!"Itachi screamed.

"She can't do it."he leaned over and told just chuckled at him.

Hidan and I were staring at each other.I stood straight up and took the sweat shirt off.I had a black tank top on,but you could see a lot of cleavage from ,Sasori,Kisame,Tobi,Deidara,Kakuzu had to just look and stare until Pein turned around at were starting the fight,but neither one of us moved,I laughed at how slow he the time I turned around I hit got back upand ran at me again,but faster he hit me in my side,and I flew to the side of the came over and started to kick me.I decided to play along,and made it seem like I was unconsious,but what surprised me is that he sat me up straight and stabbed me in my back.I just sat there looking at everyone from under my bangs.I saw shock,horror,but what surprised me is that Sasori was looking really was really quiet so I decided to let them know I wasn't dead.I started to laugh like a maniac.I got up with ease and grabbed ahold of the knife he stabbed me with,and yanked it right out still laughing.

"Oh dear god we have another one."Pein said out loud.

I was still laughing until it scared them enough I walked up to him and stopped,and looked at him right in the stared right back,I glared at him and he saw my eyes turn red he jumped back.I went into the air,and a giant shadow came and grabbed his legs he was kicking to get it off."WHAT'S THE MATTER AFRAID OF THE DARK?!"I said in a really scary deep kept trying to get away but it wasn't right when I was about to kill him I pulled back.I looked at him,and then at everyone else they were scared of me I didn't look at them while I ran out.I heard someone call my name,but I just couldn't else ran to Hidan he was terrified mumbling "So much darkness"and shaking really wanted to laugh,but kept his laughing ran out of the room to find me.

Sasori's POV

Where is she,she has some explaining to went into his room and saw her on the bed sitting there with her head down,and she was crying.

"Kira what was that?"I asked.

"I don't know honestly,I really don't."she replied to me.

"Can you try to explain it?"I asked her.

She nodded"Before I tell you promise me you won't hate me."she said.

"I promise"

"I'm a demon that can take over my body at any time"

I just looked at her for a long ,I nodded."It's not the worst thing I've seen or heard."

Soon we got up and we walked back in everyone looked at me for an explanation.I just stared at them,then looked at Sasori.

"I have a perfect explanation for this."I said.

I told them everything they just nodded.

"How did it get inside of you?"Pein asked.

"Before I left did you hear a girl screaming?"I asked.

"I did hear something like that..."he trailed off."It was you."he whispered.

Konan raised her hand at me,I pointed at her she started to look nervous.

"That night when it happened,I kind of told Pein not to go out there."she said.

Not even a second later I had her by her neck in a choke hold against the instantly tried to pull me off of grabbed me by my waist,which I tried to ignore,and was holding me.

"I'm not even mad you know that,because I'm about to make it even."I said.

"How?"she asked.

"You remeber that cat named fluffy or something?"I nodded.

"I don't care how much you hate me but,I cut it up and fed it to your dog."I said.

"You killed my cat,What's wrong with you?"she said

"Everything is wrong with me really,and its nowhere near as bad as what you did."I told her.

"Second thing I haven't did yet but I will so you might wanna watch out."I said."Anyways,where is Hidan?"I asked.

They led me to him I knocked and when I walked in,he glared really hard at me,if it was possible.

"Hey you gotta admit though he still looks pretty damn good."Levi said.I just nodded in agreement.

"You agree with her?"Pein asked looking a little sick.

"Yes,it isn't like any of you are you Konan."I said.

"Are you saying you're gay?"asked Itachi.

"No I'm not gay but,I would seriously beat that up in bed."I agreed.

"Okkkkaaaaaayyyy...I will not be staying around you to long."Deidara said.

"Deidara I would've let you,but I'm Sasori's but if it doesn't work out you know where to find Hidan I'm gonna heal you okay."I said.

He nodded andjust layed there after a whlie I was done and I just walked out with Sasori following me.I went into his room,we just layed down not saying anything.

**Okay..I made this chapter waaayyyy longer than I intended to but Hey if I get review then PLEASE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:Don't own this and thank you for the reviews I'm going to put a bit of sad drinking in this chapter but it will get happier...I hope.**

Kira's POV

Hidan was finally back o his feet,and they accepted me for what I were just lying around I was now laying on the couch with my eyes thing you know someone jumps on my stomach it felt like all my insides were going to come out my mouth.I opened my eyes and saw Levi on me smiling.I looked at her with a face that said 'I will kill you if you don't get off of me'.She got up,and sat next to me.

"Why are you laying around?"she asked.

"There's nothing to do but lay around."I said.

"Okay since you have noting to do then let's go t the club."she said with a smile.

I shrugged"I guess you should ask if they want to go."I said.

She nodded and ran off t ask everyone else.I shook my head and put my head in my hands.I got this feeling that something bad will happen.I shook it off,and just looked up when I heard foot steps.I looked up and Levi was really happy.

"I'm guessing they said yes?"I said.

"Yes they did now let's go get ready."she said.

"Its only 5."I told her.

"I know what time it is,I gotta find your outfit and do your makeup and hair."she sad.

"Okay let's go."I said while dragging her off.

We were in my room going through my stuff.I saw a red,short,strapless dress.I pulled it out,looked at it then nodded.

"Where did you get that from?"Levi asked in awe.

"I've always had it just never wanted to wear."I said.

She looked at me for a while then continued to look.

"What're you looking for now"I asked.

"A jacket to match it and heels."she said.

She bent down and saw a pair of black approved of it,she gave me all of my stuff and said"Go Shower"I nodded at her and turned around and went into my the time I got out she wasn't in the room.I was about to leave out when she ran into my shushed me,and said"Let's go".We were almost done with my makeup,and I stil couldn't stop feeling that something bad will happen.I looked out the corner of my eye at Levi's outfit it was cute she had on a black leather jacket,a purple dress just like mine,and black then started to knock hard on the door,we looked up at the door next thing you know we hear:"HURRY THE FUCK UP WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!". That had to be Hidan,I sweatdropped at his language.I was done with everything I just had to get my jacket,too.

"Come on Kira."Levi said.

"Go on without me,I'm getting my leather jacket."I said

"Okay I'll let them know."she said as she walked out.

I found my jacket,and walked down the hallway to soon as they saw me they turned their heads away from me,becaue of Pein.

"What?Let's just go."I said.

As we were walking,I kept on enough we were in front of the club.I walked in first with a smirk on my got inside a booth,because they were on good terms with this we were sitting down,I got up and went to the bar.I ordered a lot of alcohol,shots,and margaritas.I came back with them all in my the 10th shot I was drunk,I didn't know what I was doing.I looked at Deidara,and started to laugh for no reason at all.I sat up,and looked at him.

"Where's Sasori?"I slured to him

"He looked on the floor,and saw him dancing with some girl with red hair and black eyes watered a bit,I got up and walked to te bathroom to put water on my face.I dried my face,and walked back out looking completely sobered up.I grabbed another margarita,and just drank repeatedely.I could hold what I drank I just don't want to remember none of it.I layed down on Pein's shoulder he looked a me weird.

"Why?"I mumbled.

"What?"Pein said.

"Why did he have to do it?"I asked.

"Who's he?"he asked.

"Sasori."I said sadly.

"Hey guys,at least we know he's not gay."Hidan said pointing at him.

I looked over,and my whole world broke at what I was kissing her,and the both seem to be really into it.I looked down with my eyes closed letting the tears fall._My times up he doesn't feel the same way_ I thought looked over at me with sympathy,and Konan was about to give me a hug but I shook my head at her.I stood up,and walked out no I got out the club,I ran all the way to the I got to the hideout,I ran in my room,and locked my room door.I took the dress off,and sat on my bed with a box of the tears just fell,and they wouldn't stop,they couldn't stop.

_Time Skip_

I was still up when they returned to the hideout,and they could hear my crying but I didn't care.I heard Sasori's voice and a girl's voice that didn't sound like Konan's or Levi's.I cried harder,I stayed up all night just was 7:00 a.m. and the tears were falling still but my sobs quieted down.I heard everyone down stairs.I got hungry,so I went to get some food out of the I entered everyone looked up from Pein all the way to ,I looked at Sasori and I thought about last the tears just came up again.I heard a female voice I looked up to see who it was that girl last night._Why is she still here?_I thought angrily.I turned my head away for a second.I turned back around to get some water and they were kissing again.I couldn't take it I just let the tears fall ran after me but I closed the door before he got in._He doesn't even care that I was crying does he even know?_I thought.I couldn't eat anymore I at the food down outside my room with a note on I woke up,I went into my bathroom and saw that my hair stuck to my face and my eyes were really red and puffy.I didn't care to fix it I walked out of my room t just watched my every they saw me take out the drink Konan left to buy a lot more.I kept drinking back to back.

"Kira if you keep drinking like that you'll die from alcohol poisoning."Pein told me.

"That's kind of the reason I'm doing it."I told him.

"Well I care too much for you to die on me so no."Sasori said.

"It doesn't matter anyway,you don't care so don't tell me that lie."I said angrily.

"Well he might say he cares,bt doesn't I don't know but hey I'll take you out for fun."Levi said.

"No I don't wanna have a repeat of last night."I said.

"If tha doesn't help then you know she's depressed."Levi said.

"Maybe if I just drink for no reason,I'll drink my life will be better for me so much."I said.

"What do you mean"Pein said.

"I mean like if I die it would be okay I have nothing to live for what so ever."I told them.

"Kira maybe you should stop drinking you're getting suicidal thoughts,un."Deidara said.

"I can hang myself,or have Itachi to stab me repeatedly maybe Hidan."I said.

"Kira stop."Itachi sad.

"I can jump off a bridge,have Deidara to blow me up,get raped _again_.I can get Hidan to stab me it doesn't matter."I said.

"Stop Kira"Kisame said.

"Life sucks,I would be better off if I had no life at all."I said.

"Kira ple-"Tobi said getting cut off.

"I could go to Sasuke and have him stab me for just being in the akatsuki."I said.

Konan came back with all the drinks to see them surrounding me.

"What's going on?"she asked.

"Konan,Konan,Konan can you cut off my head with paper please I have no reason to live."I asked

"No,I'm not going to do that."she said.

"Well guess I'll ask Zetsu to eat me."I said.

"KIRA STOP!"Pein yelled.

"Why should I?It isn't like anyone cares around here."I said.

"We all care we do really,un."Deidara said.

"How about this we go back to that club tomorrow night okay?If I come home happy I won't commit suicide 'cause I'm really close to doing if I come back sad,I'll end my life my self okay?"I said.

"Deal"Pein said.

**Okay..I'm done and I'm really worn out so review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:I don't own it and I won't be able to make any chapters this weekend won't be here's the next chapter.**

Kira's Pov

"Where is it?"I said frantically.

"Where is it?Where is it?WHERE IS IT?"I said more irritated.

"Where's what?"Levi said walking into my room.

"My black skinny jeans,and red shirt."I answered.

"Maybe this is it right here."she said holding my outfit up.

"Thank you,and I love you so much."I said to her running in the bathroom.

"You're welcome."she said walking out.

I rushed to get cleaned up,and when I got out the shower I rushed to put my clothes on.I curled my hair up and put a little makeup on.I walked out of the bathroom to get my jacket,and I got them,I ran down stairs to them.

"Everybody ready?"I asked.

"Yeah,we are."Pein said for them.

"Well,let's go."I said smiling.

On the way there,I talked to Deidara the entire way was making me laugh,and I was getting more attracted to him.I saw the club come into view,I pulled Deidara all the way we got to the front of the line we walked right got into the same booth as the last time.

"Hey,guys I'm gonna go get us drinks okay."I said.

They nodded at me,and I walked away from I was walking away I saw men sending me lustful looks.I ignored them and got the same drinks as last I got back we immediately started the 11th,or was it 12th?I can't remember I was laughing really was attempting to "flirt" with me which was really funny if you see my laughing calmed down I looked at him,I saw he was leaning in.I shrugged inside my head,and just leaned all the way surprised me was when he deepened the kiss.I just leaned in more,and I felt his tongue slip out of his mouth to ask for entrance.I excitedly granted it,and it felt like fireworks were going off in my pulled away at the same time,and I started to smile afterwards.I turned my head to look at everyone faces only showed shock,while Pein's fac looked really mad.

"I can't believe you guys just kissed."Levi said.

"What happened to Sasori,it didn't work out?"Konan said.

"Why don't you see for yourself."I said pointing behind me.

They turned their heads,and looked at saw he was dancing with that girl from last looked back at me again,but saw that Deidara and I were already engaged with each other.

"Deidara please stop raping my sister."Pein said with a weird look.

"It's not rape if I like it right?"I asked looking at him.

"I guess,but whatever."Pein said.

"Yeah,hey guys I'm gonna go alright."I said.

"Okay,but run when you get outside."Pein said.

"How about this,I walk with her."Deidara stated.

I shrugged and he just followed left out the club,and made our way to the were talking the way back,and stopped to kiss a couple of ,we were back at the hideout.I walked in,and Deidara made sure no one was came up behind me,and grabbed my waist pulling me to the kitchen.I went to get some water,and he just watched me the entire I got finished I put my cup in the sink,and sat on the walked up and put his hands around my waist again.I leaned in,and kissed asked for entrance,I granted it we were just kissing none stop until we couldn't leaned in again,and started kissing we were so into it we didn't here when the others came thing,you know someone clears their throat.I pulled away to see who it was and it was Sasori with that girl from yesterday.

"What?"I asked.

"What are you doing?"Sasori asked.

"Its none of your buisness."I said.

"Hey,Danna,calm down you have someone right here next to you just go with her."Deidara told him.

Sasori walked up stairs,but before he went up he glared at face scrunched up in confusion.I shook it off,and grabbed Deidara's hand,which was licking my hand,and led him to my we got in my room,I closed the door and we started to just make out none our clothes started to disappear along with everything made love all night long,and then just cuddled up with each other.

_NEXT MORNING_

I woke up to feel something warm around my waist.I saw a hand,then I looked at the face and saw Deidara.I memorized everything that happened last night I was really happy that it was started to move,and I looked down at him opened up one eye,and saw instantly started to smile to,and then my stomach started growling.I put my pajama's on before I walked grabbed the clothes he brought in my room last night and put those walked out with me in front of walked in the kitchen,and everyone looked at us.I nodded at them and went to fix myself a I got back everyone was still watching me and him quietly.I got a little aggravated.

"The hell you looking at?"I said irritated.

"Nothing really."Konan stated.

"So how's sex?"Hidan said.

I spit my food out from choking to hard.I looked at him startled.

"Who said that we had-"I started but got cut off.

"Kira we heard would've thought that you were a screamer?"Hidan said smirking.

I glared at as if telling him to shut shrugged and said good job to then Sasori came downstairs.

"Hey everyone and Kira."he said glaring slightly at me.I glared back at him harder.

"I sense a little tension going on."Pein said.

"Well,he started it."I said.

"How did I start it?I'm asking everyone in here did I start it?"Sasori said.

Everyone looked around not answering him he still stared at them as if waiting for the answer.

"Well technically you did Sasori-sempai."Tobi said.

"How?"he said confused.

"The first night we went out,you were with that girl you kissed her,and Kira was crying ,she went home crying all remember when she came in with her eyes red and puffy?When you went to your room she was having suicidal was saying how she could get Zetsu to kill her,have Itachi to kill her,Deidara could blow her up,and how she would get raped again,and HOPE they kill whole time she was just thinking about what you did,but you made it seem like you didn't care."Tobi said.

"Is that true?"he said.

"It's already over so you don't have to worry about me."I stated.

"Can I at least apologize?"he asked.

"No,you can't because if you wanted to apologize you would've known why."I said.

"Well I didn't kn-"I cut him off.

"You may have not known then,but what other reason would I be crying for?"I asked.

"I don't know maybe you were just depressed about something else."he said.

"You know what,how about this?I walk away now and let you know one thing."I said.

"And what would that be?"he asked

"Karma's a bitch isn't it?"I said while patting his shoulder.

After I said that,I walked followed to see if I was okay,but I didn't push it.

**Okay...that was it for the second part to the chapter before and please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:I don't own this and I'm sorry I haven't been updating I was gone this .But here's this chapter.**

Kira's POV

Why do you have memories?I know why you have have them to remember the worst day of your life,and your mind just replays that stupid mistake in your head time and time again just so you won't forget it.I personally hate memories,because I have to relive _that_ dreadful day over and over were just sitting around talking having fun then someone had to bring it did they have to bring it up,like I want to remember it.

"Pein"I said.

"What do you need Kira"he asked.

"Nothing I'm just gonna go out okay?"I told him.

He nodded his head and told me to be careful.I stopped at a nearby village to get some flowers,and I saw a team fighting with their girl had pink hair while one of the boys had black hair and the other blonde thing you know the blonde comes up to me.

"Hey lady can you come over here for a second?"he asked.

"Just for a second okay?"I said with a smile.

He dragged me over there to his team,and I immediately recognized one of was little Sasuke with his looked at me for a long time before a realized look came on his face.

"Kira?"he whispered.

"Yep how's it going Sasuke?"I asked him.

"Pretty okay,where have you been?"he said with a straight face.

"Everywhere really,where's your parents?"I asked.

He looked at me with a glare that would've killed me,if I wasn't so oblivious.I just kept staring at him waiting for an answer.

"They're dead."he said.

"How did they get killed?What happened?Who did it?"

"They were murdered by Itachi."he told me.

"Why would Itachi kill his own parents?"I asked.

"He said'I wanted to test my strength'".he told me.

"There's this thing called a gym!"I exclaimed.

"I don't have any idea what happened though."he said looking down.

"Do you miss him?"I asked.

He looked shocked at my question."I miss him,but he chose what he wanted."

"Sorry I'm late..."a voice said as it came closer.

I looked up shocked at who I saw.

"Kakashi?"I asked.

"Well hello Kira I mean killer."he said with a glare.

"That's not my name."I said.

"But that's what your name means,and why are you near my team."he asked.

"He came up to me."I said.

"Well you can leave now killer."he said.

I stared at him a little longer,and then it happened a single lone tear just fell.I turned away before they could see it.I wiped it away,and looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"Goodbye Sasuke,and a good thing will come your way soon,I promise."I said before I walked away.

I was walking around looking for the flower shop,and I saw a store that look like a flower shop.I walked in and it was a flower store.I asked the girl could I have a bouquet white lillies.I payed her,and walked to the graveyard.I saw their grave's I sat half of the flowers on each one.

"Hey mom,dad.I know you probably don't wanna hear my voice,butI could at least tell you the real reason I left.I didn't leave,because I hated you.I left because I couldn't take everybody calling me killer because my name actually means that.I had no friends after I got rape,and you probably didn't know that,but it happened so its over.I at least wanted to tell you that,so goodbye."I said with a teary face.

I was walking out of the village I saw Orochimaru watching someone from a tree.I climbed up the tree,and grabbed his was trying to get away,but I just dragged all the saw me when I brought him inside.

"Why do you have him?"asked Deidara.

"I'm gonna kill him."I stated.

"You will not kill me do you know how hard it will be to kill me?"he asked.

"Nope,but I have a question do you want the fast and easy kill or the slow and painful one?"I asked.

"You will not kill me."he said as he tried to choke me with his tongue.I grabbed it,and chopped it off.

He made a weird noise that was hard to make out.I looked at him with my eyebrow raised.

"You know I don't care which death you want really."I said as I took out three kunai knives.

"Bye bye Orochimaru"I that I put the kunai at the bottom of his waist,and cut stopped breathing,I stood up,and threw my head back in pleasure.

"Now that's when you know you haven't been killing anyone in a while."I said."And Zetsu if you want that yu can have it."

I walked over behind Itachi,and grabbed him by his arm.I took him to the backroom,and glared at him.

"What did I do?"he asked.

"You killed your family."I said.

"I had to it."he said.

"Why?And don't tell me to see how strong I was."I said.

"I did it,because Danzo said he was gonna kill me if I didn't."he said.

"Ok why not tell Sasuke the real reason then?"I asked.

"I couldn't because I would have to kill him too."he stated.

"Well I saw him today and he misses you."I said.

"He does?"he asked.

"Yes,and I'm going to tell him the real reason you did Danzo will try to kill him or you he will have to go through me."I stated.

"Thank you,Kira."he said

_Next Day_

I woke up deciding I was going to tell Sasuke the news.I took a shower and got I did that,I kissed Deidara and walked out.I was walking back to the village just thinking._Should I stay with akatsuki?_I thought to one question plagued my I looked up I saw I was at the village.I remembered where Sasuke stayed so I just followed my was so empty and quiet.I came to the main compound and I knocked on the door.I stood there for a while,and Sasuke came to the door looking really looked shocked to see me,but he didn't show it.

"What're you doing here?"he asked.

"I'm here to tell you the truth."I said.

He looked confused,so I rolled my eyes and walked in.

I sat on his couch,and patted the seat next to me.

"Sasuke,I know the real reason Itachi did everything he had did."I said.

"Then explain why."he said.

I explained why he did everything and the part where Danzo threatened to kill him.

"Would you like to see him?"I asked.

"Yes I would."he said.

"Let's go"I said.

We walked through the village gate,and we walked in the time we got to the hideout I was kind of nervous of what Itachi would say.

"Wait here,okay."I said.

I jumped up to the hideout entrance,and walked in I saw that everyone was up.

"Itachi can you come here for a second."I said.  
We were about to go back down when I stopped,because I got a bad feeling about something.I shrugged it off,and jumped down with Itachi behind we got on the ground,Itachi looked really surprised to see him.

"You brought him here?"he asked

"Yes,I did you need to solve your problems."I said.

With that said,Itachi walked up to him just looking ashamed of made the first move,and hugged him.I was shocked to see this,and Itachi was turned towards me and said thank you.I nodded my head,and gave them their I got at the top,I went into the kitchen,grabbed my sake,and started drinking walked in,and saw me I guess she tought I was drunk because she asked me how drunk was I.

"I'm wasted."I fake slurred.

"So you're probably not gonna remember 's good you're not gonna,because you would hate you were in the shower,I thought it was Deidara but it was you so I was gonna wait,bt he asked me to stay.I ended up kissing him,and making out with him."she said.

"Oooohhh that's a funny story Leviiii..."I fake slurred again.

"I thought I should have at least told you that."she said as she walked out.

When she got out of the room I wanted to punch something,but I decided I would wait to do it later.I got up,and laid on the couch.I felt myself going to sleep.

_Later That Day_

I woke up to somebody shaking me,I opened my eyes to see Konan.

"Wake up I cooked dinner."she said.

"Okay,give me some time."I told her.

I got up five minutes later to see that everyone was already there.I looked at everyone and nodded my head,and sat were eating in tense silence.I was glaring at Levi and Deidara while stabbing my food violently.I looked up again,and dropped my fork.I laughed a bit,and everyone started to look at me.I got up and punched the jumped back a bit at that.

"Kira?Are you okay?"Pein asked.

"A bit better."I said as I sat down.

"You sure?"he said.

" Levi,when were you going to tell me?"I said.

"What do you mean?"she asked.

"When were you going to tell me that you kissed Deidara?"I asked.

At that everyone spit their food had a scared look on his was seething from where he was sitting at.

"I thought you were drunk when I told you that?"she asked.

"I was pretending.I'm not mad,or anything,bt I don't think I can stay here anymore."I said.

"So you're going to just leave?"asked Pein.

"I might as well,I don't think I can take anymore Pain."I said as I got up.

"Then,just stay away from them okay?"he said.

I nodded and got up to go to my room.I just waved and walked out.

**I just had to post this because I wanted to make a little more drama than I just made you the bad guy in this chapter you will probably be back good.**


	10. Chapter 10

I DON'T REALLY KNOW IF I SHOULD KEEP THIS STORY GOING SO IF I SHOULD LET ME KNOW


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't been posting chapters I've just been really tired and alot of stuff has gone :Don't own it and I might make a new story and I can put you in it if you want to be in it but only 2 's the story.**

Kira's POV

I can't believe they would do that to me._Stupid Stupid _my brain shouted at me.I agreed with my brain I was stupid.I was walking around in the forest just glancing around.I stopped by a nearby tree and sat down.I stared at the sky,and I felt a chakra presence.I put up my guard,and waited for a I saw a girl she had long purple hair and golden as well start questioning her.

"Who are you?"I asked glared at me then said "Miyuki".

"Why are you here?"I asked.

"I went rogue from my village."she replied with the same glare.

I made my glare more intense,and she backed down.

"What village are you from?"I said.

"I really don't think that's your buisness."she said with her glare back in place.

I stepped up and took out my kunai and said"I think it is."with a smirk on my face.

"I went rogue,because I wanted to.I was tired of people being afraid of me."she said with a sigh.

I nodded my head,and gestured for her to followed obediantly and answered questions when I made it back to the hideout.

"Pein"I screamed.

"Pein"I screamed again,and nothing.

_"PEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN_"I said really loud.

"What do you want?"he said with an exasperated sigh.

I smiled and gestured to the girl beside me.

"Who's she?"he asked while glancing up and down at her.

"I saw her and the woods."I responded."Follow him to his office."I said and walked away.

I went into the kitchen,to fix myself something to eat I felt someone coming up behind me.I summoned a chain and grabbed them by their neck and push them to the ground with my foot.I looked down and saw black hair.I grabbed the hair thinking its Itachi but it was Levi.

"Are you going to let me up?"she asked.

"I really don't see why I should."I said.

"Look I'm sorry I made out with him."she said.I snorted at her then looked down at her.

"If you were sorry you wouldn't have done it right."I asked.

"You're right,and I'm sorry now can you let me up please?"she asked.

"I suppose I could."I said.

"Thank you."she said.

"I said suppose so I'm not."I said.

"Come on I said I'm sorry."she repeated.

"I really don't care you said sorry."I replied.

A few minutes later everyone was coming out of their rooms they stopped to look at what I was doing.

"Why's Levi on the fucking floor?"Hidan asked.

"I was gonna apolo-"she was about to explain.

"Did I tell you to talk?"I said as my grip tightened.

"No"she screamed.

"Don't think I will hesitate to kill you got it?"I said back as my grip tightened more.

"Okay"she whimpered.

"Don't you think you're going to far with this?"Hidan asked.

"Not really,I couldn't care less."I replied.

"Kira could you please let her go?"Sasori asked.

I stared at him for a long time I dropped the chain,and let go of her.I walked past them,and slammed my room was settled I made my mind up I knew I shouldn't come here.I stood up,and went to my closet.I grabbed everything and put it in a scroll.I kept doing this until I had nothing left.I stopped by the door,gave my room one last glance and walked I walked through everyone looked at me.I stared at all of them and gave them a were confused,but one person understood.I walked out before they could say something.I made it down to the forest floor when someone grabbed me.I turned around and saw Sasori.

"Why are you leaving?"he asked.

"I've had enough pain from staying there so hey why not go back to what I used to do."I said

"No stay please."he begged.

I looked down at him then I kissed kissed back we stood there for a good amount of time.

"I'll come back promise."I said

"How long will I have to wait?"he asked.

"I don't know,but I will come back."I said and I walked away.

I saw him go back up,but I kept walking.I put up my cold façade and kept walking

_Time Skip 2_ years

I was walking around for a while,but I became more familiar with the area._This is where the akatsuki hideout is._I turned my chakra signal off.I jumped to the top of the mountain and crawled up the wall so they wouldn't see me,and I noticed how sad and depressed they said nothing to eachother.I waited for a while,and saw Hidan he didn't even say anything.I stared in shock,and crawled backwards so I could make my presence known.

"Hey why is it so quiet?"I yelled.

Everyone looked up startled,then ran to me hugging me.I hugged back,and looked around I saw Levi and Itachi.I nodded towards them they nodded back to me.I looked at Konan she gestured me over I walked to her.

"Guess what?"she said happily.

"What?"I said.

"I'm with Hidan."she said smiling happily."

"Really?I never expected you two to be together."I said.

"It happened a little while after you started liking that Miyuki girl,Hidan was there to comfort got closer."she said.

"I'm happy for both of 's Sasori?"I asked.

"He stayed in his room ever since you left."she said.

"Thank you Konan."I said.

I walked to my room and sat everything down.I walked to Sasori's room and knocked there was a muffled 'come in'.When I came in he didn't look up.I closed the door,and walked next to still didn't acknowledge my presence.

"Sasori"I said to froze then turned he saw me he closed his opened them back up and looked at stood up and gave me a long passionate kiss I quickly responded to it he pulled away and said he missed me.

"Where have you been?"he asked.

"I've been everywhere Sasori."I said.

He kissed me again until I couldn't breathe I'm really happy I came back.

**Yeah It might be suckish but hey I needed to post another chapter and I added another was for please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This will be the last chapter thanks for the support though.I don't own this might be a little short.**

Kira's POV

I was happy that I was with weren't talking now just laying down in his bed.

"Sasori are we just gonna be girlfrien and boyfriend forever?"I tensed up when I said got up and walked out.I threw my arms up in a 'WTF' came back a bit after with everyone behind him.

"Kira I really love you a lot I want to be with you you marry me?"Sasori said.

"Yes I will."I said as I tackled him in a kiss.

"Congratulations Kira."Konan said.

"Yeah about fucking time."Hidan said.

Konan hit him and walked out with everyone else.I was happy finally,and no one was going to take it layed back on his bed,and I rolled over to look at him.

"Thank You Sasori."I said.

"For what?"he said with a little confusion.

"For answering my question in the weirdest way,and for marrying me."I said.

He didn't reply instead he kissed me.I just responded back to it,surprised me when he deepened it.I took my shirt off and kissed him kissed my neck and earned a loud moan from that everything was history.

_Next Morning_

I woke up with struggling with walking.I struggled with my clothes when got out my room,and went into the kitchen to eat something,but my legs hurt so much.I made an irritated noise,and Konan walked in and asked me something.

"Are you okay?"she asked.

"Yeah just having trouble with walking."I said.

"I know why."she said while laughing a bit.

"How?"I said.

"Well the way we saw you stumbling to te kitchen we kinda suspected why,and you guys weren't trying to be quiet at all."she said with a smirk.

"You said we who's else in there?"I asked.

"Everyone,like the akatsuki."she said.

I stumbled back into the living room,and looked around and saw everyone looking at me with a knowing look.

"Hi were those weird noises coming from your room last night?"Tobi asked.

I whispered in his ear about all the noises and sex everything.I pulled away and looked at him.

"Tobi wants to have sex maybe the noises will be even louder than theirs!"he said happily.

"Why would you tell him something like that?"Deidara asked.

"Maybe he'll act more like an adult than a little kid."I said.

"Why the fuck did it sound like you were getting killed last night."Hidan asked.

"Because I know where to hit all the right spots."said a new voice.

I turned around to see Sasori with a bed head.I smiled and waved at smiled back.

"Cocky bastard."Hidan said.

I laughed at him and shook my head.

"Sasori if you two do have sex again please try to muffle your sounds."said a really tired looking Itachi.

"Sorry Itachi"I said as I walked into the kitchen.

I was just talking to Konan when I was pulled up by my arm,and pulled all the way to the thing you know I'm being kissed by a I could get use to this.

**That's the story I'm done with this I will be making a Highschool fic if you were in this story you will be in my next you for reading.**


End file.
